Winter romance
by Zoranie
Summary: Hey! Well this is my first fic so please be nice! It is a KaixRei fic so it is yaoi! Hope it's good. RxR please! Thank you )
1. Default Chapter

Tears from heaven: Hey everybody!!

Kai: Hn...do you have to be so hyper??

Tears from heaven: YES!!!!!

Rei: Why? Has something happened?

Tears from heaven: Well I am writing my first story on

Tyson Fun for you. Now to the main question, WHERE IS ALL FOOD???

Everybody: (Sweat drop) THERE IS NO FOOD!!!

Tyson: Oh.

Tears from heaven: Now to my story, it is a KaixRei fic, which means boyxboy relationships.

Ages.

Kai:18

Rei:17

Tala:18

Bryan: 18

Johnny: 17

Robert:20

Michael:20

Lee:18

Arrival.

The airplane landed with a thud on the ground, Rei who sat by the window starred out at the snow-covered world. They had now arrived in Russia, it was one year since they last was here, this time they were here on a vacation. Mr Dickinson had said that they needed it, none of them had complained because they where all tired after all training.

Reis P.O.V.

Wow there is a lot of snow out there. I'm glad that I took all my warm cloths with me ore else I would freeze to death out there! Wait a minute! Why is everyone walking towards the exits? We haven't stopped yet, have we? Oh wait we have and now Kai is looking at me! I slowly stand and walk over to the others, Max is jumping up and down in excitement, Tyson is just stuffing his face with chocolate, and he must have bought that of some plane hostess. He always doses that! Kai is just standing there glaring daggers at Tyson, now it's our turn to walk out. Shit, it rely is cold out here, I'm trembling because it's so damn cold!

Finally we're inside, Kenny, Max and Tyson went of to find our luggage so that only leaves Mr Grumpy and me. Not that I'm complaining ore anything, I just think it would be nice if he could talk ore something and he rely has some good looks! Okay stop it right now Kon! What am I thinking, he's my leader for Gods sake! I'm not supposed to think like that about him and I am straight, right? Oh god. I'm gay! And i think I have fallen for Kai. This is so not good!

15 minutes later the guys comes back with our luggage, it is time to leave. "Umm...Kai? Do you know who's picking us up?" I ask looking at him. "Yes" is the simple answer I get, well he answered. That's a good thing I guess.

Normal P.O.V

Kai led them out to the parking place where a single limo was parked, the front door opened and Rei couldn't believe who stepped out. "Tala?" he said in disbelieve, the redhead just smirked at them and then walked up to Kai. "Hey buddy. Long time no seen!" he said and then gave Kai a small hug. When he let go of him, Tala turned around to face the others. After the last tournament they had all made friends and they were all glad to see the Russian again. "Hey you too. Tyson, Max, Chief and Kitten" Rei growled at the nickname but then laughed and gave Tala a friendly hug. "So, where are the others?" Kai asked looking around, Tala pointed to the car and started to walk towards it, "You guys coming? It's freezing out here!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Soon they were all seated in the car. "I have to warn you, Bryan is driving!" at that statement the chauffeur turned around and they could see that it actually was Bryan. He had a small smile plastered over his face, on Tal, I don't drive that bad!" he whined with a pout. He then stepped on to the gas and they where on their way.

When they had been driving for about 1 hour they finally pulled to a stop in front of a large building with a huge garden and a small pond, which right now were covered with ice. "Do you guys live here?" Tyson asked while stepping out of the car, followed by Max, Rei and Kai. "Yup" Bryan answered and helped Tala to carry their luggage to the front door. Tala pulled out a key and unlocked it, Rei and Max giggled when he bowed. "Welcome my dear guests. We are honoured to have your company". Rei looked around, it were huge! To the right there were a big kitchen; to the left were the living room with a fireplace. In front of them there were a big stair that led to the second floor. In the living room Spencer and Ian who were lightening a fire greeted them. "It's soo great to see you guys again!!" Ian yelled and bounced over to give them all a big hug. In that state he reminded Rei of Kevin, his green haired friend in China. After several hugs and greetings they all took a seat in the big living room to talk about beyblade and other stuff.

Tears from heaven: So, what ya think folks? Good? Bad? Let me know if I should continue.

Rei: What she means is RxR please (kitty eyes).

Tala: Hey I like it!

Bryan: Yay! I got to drive the car!! Go me!!

Kai: (sweat drop)


	2. Snowballfight

Tears in heaven: Okay here comes chapter two of "Winter romance!"

"Talking", Thinking´,

Snowball fight.

After they had talked for a while they went upstairs to get their rooms. "Sorry guys, but you have to share with each other. Well here is the first room" Tala said and opened a door to a big room with three beds, a red carpet, three large closets and a door that led to the bathroom.

"Whoa, check it out!" Tyson yelled and jumped onto one of the beds. Max and Kenny followed him and dropped their bags beside the other beds. "Guess they live in here then" Rei said. "Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck with lil me again Kai" he locked up at the taller boy and smiled his most adorable smile. "Hn" the blue-haired boy answered and started to follow Bryan down the hallway.

Reis jaw dropped at the size of their room, it was a lot bigger than the others room. It had dark blue wallpapers, a black fluffy carpet, two closets but only one king-size bed. The bed looked like it could fit five people in it. "Nice" was all Kai said, then he walked in and dropped his bag at one side of the bed. The neko-jin followed him and dropped his bag at the other side. "Well suit your self" Bryan said and then walked out, closing the door behind him.

After another look around the room, Rei started to unpack his stuff. He took the closest closet and put all his clothes in it, suddenly he herd a low whistle coming from the bathroom. Quickly he made his way over there and stopped dead in his tracks beside Kai. "Wow" was all he managed to say. Kai only nodded, they had a huge Jacuzzi, two basins and of course a toilet. "I'll have the bathroom first!" Rei said but was stopped by Kai, "Oh no you don't!" then Kai grabbed him around the waist and carried him out into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. "I saw it first" was all the Russian said before he walked back inside of the bathroom and closed the door. Damn him´ thought Rei and jumped of off the bed leaving the room to try and find something to eat.

Downstairs in the kitchen was Tala, eating a grapefruit and reading the newspaper. He looked up when the tiger walked in and sat down opposite him. "What's up?" he asked taking another bite of the fruit. "Kai took the bathroom" was the reply, "Ouch" Tala answered. "You hungry?". Rei nodded and looked when the other boy opened the refrigerator. A second later a bowl with yoghurt was placed before him.

**Upstairs**

Kai laid in the Jacuzzi with his eyes closed, his wet hair hung in front of his face but he didn't care to brush it away.

Kais P.O.V

This feels good! Hasn't had a bath since god knows when. If only Rei was...NO!! I'm not going there! It would never happen, he isn't gay! Right? But what if he is and is just too shy to confess? No, he is straight. Actually I think that he is with Mariah, ore else she wouldn't call him twice a day just to see that he is okay. God I hate her so damn much! Why dose she have to come and fuck everything up?! Next time I see her I going to tell her that Rei is MINE!!

I just lay there in the bath for a few more minutes, and then I go up. Don't wanna look like a raisin now does I? I grab a towel and start to dry myself of. When I step out into the bedroom I can't help but shudder, it is pretty chilly up here.

After I have dressed I walk down and find Rei and Tala in the kitchen, I can't see the others. Probably out ore something. "So" Tala says and stands up, "Is someone up for a snowball fight?" He just stands there for a moment with that evil smirk on his face looking from me to Rei and then back to me again.

"Sure" I answer and follow him to the front door, I look over my shoulder and see that Rei is coming too. Soo I didn't thought that the kitten liked snow. Wait a sec; did I just call Rei a kitten? Hmmm, well it suits him. We take our coats and walks out and man is it cold ore what?! "Hey guys! Wanna play?" Tala yells and then throws a snowball in Bryans face. Like always, Tala knows exactly how to piss someone of. But why is it always Bryan ore me that he have to piss of? Got to ask him that some day.

Suddenly an evil thought comes into my mind, the kitten wanted to play so now he's going to play! Quickly I bent down and grab some snow, when it is a ball a throw it and like I planned it hits Rei in the back of his neck. He spins around and glares at me. "Hiwatari, your dead!" he yells and then starts to chase me around the garden.

Normal P.O.V

Three hours later, nine boys came back into the big warm house. They all cuddled up in front of the big fire, Rei and Kai in one sofa, Tala and Bryan in the other one and the rest in armchairs and on the floor. It had started to get dark outside and they hadn't had dinner yet. "Who's gonna cook?" Tyson asked looking at them. Sighing Rei stood and walked into the kitchen, "Guess I can do it" he mumbled and started to search for food, soon he decided to make some soup and sandwiches. Ten minutes later he came back into the living room carrying a tray with nine bowls with soup and a mountain with sandwiches.

"Nothing is better than your cooking Rei" Tyson complimented and attacked his soup while the others ate in a slower pace. Soon all the bowls were empty and all the sandwiches were gone, Max offered to do the dishes and Rei decided to go to sleep. "Night guys, see you in the morning" he said and slowly went upstairs to his and Kais bedroom. It didn't last long until he was fast asleep.

Tears from heaven: There you go! End of chapter two. And I almost forgot to thank you who reviewed!! I love you all ssooooooooooo muuucchhh!!!! Thank you!! (hugs)

Rei: Yeah, thanks! Say thanks Kai!

Kai: Hn. (Translation: Thank you very much.)

Tears from heaven: Bye and please continue to RxR.


	3. Playtime

Tears from heaven: Hello, finally a longer chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!

Kai: RxR ore else!

Rei: Ore else what Kai? If you do anything to the readers I swear I'll never kiss you again!

Kai: Okay, I won't do anything. -

Playtime.

Quietly Kai tiptoed into the room where Rei were sound asleep. Kai stripped down to his boxers and lay in the bed, watching his secret crush sleep like a small kitten curled up in a ball. I wonder if he's cold´ Kai thought as the younger boy shivered in his sleep and moved closer to Kais body. So beautiful´ he thought and slowly reached out a hand and caressed Reis soft cheek with his fingers and then carefully stroke the black, silky hair which felt like fur under his touch.

He almost had a heart attack when golden eyes suddenly fluttered open. Rei starred at him for what felt like an eternity before he slowly sat up in the bed, one finger touching his cheek. "Why did you do that?" he asked shyly and looked to his leader who now had a very hard time concentrating. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Kai answered standing up and walked over to the window, sitting on the windowsill.

Now there was this uncomfortable silence in the room and none of them said a word. After a while Rei rose from the bed and walked over to his room and teammate, Kai didn't hear when he came up behind him and was a bit startled when he suddenly spoke up. "It's okay Kai, you just scared me a bit. You know, that's the first time that you have actually been gentle towards me," he said in a low tone. At that Kai turned around to face him. "Did I scare you?" with a swift move he had jumped from the windowsill and now stood in front of Rei with a smirk on his face. "Do I scare you now kitten?" Right after that question Kai brushed his lips against the neko-jins.

Then he took a step back watching every single move the other did, but Rei didn't move an inch. He was frozen on the spot with his lips slightly parted. "Hmm? Did I scare you?" The tiger looked up and stepped up against Kai again and placed a small kiss on his nose. "No" he answered and then walked back to the bed and lay down. "Are you going to stand there all night long, ore what? Because it's getting pretty cold in here" "Sure kitty-cat I'm coming" soon they had both fallen asleep, Rei in Kais arms and his head on the older boys chest.

Next morning

Rei woke because of the sun that shone him straight in the face; he was NOT a morning person. "Okay Kon, now get your lacy but out of that bed ore I'm going to have to do something drastic" Kai said, hoping that that would get his kitten up. "But Kai! Cats need a lot of sleep to make it through the day! Take lions for example, they sleep 22 hours a day!" he winced and pulled the covers over his head. "Well, you' re not a lion now are you?" "No, but close enough" When he still didn't get up Kai climbed onto the bed and roughly pulled the covers of off him, then he took a hold of Reis ankle and dragged him of the bed.

"Kai!" the neko-jin growled as he sat up on the floor, rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he didn't get a response the tiger stood up, pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of pants and then headed downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen were almost everyone else already seated. The only ones missing were Bryan, Kenny and Ian. Tala turned around from where he was positioned by the stove and greeted him good morning. "So, what do you want for breakfast? We've got pancakes, toast with egg and bacon and...that's it!" the redhead said with a big smile and flipped a pancake in the air. "Pancakes please" Rei responded as he took a seat opposite Kai. "How did you get down here so quickly? I didn't even hear you when you left" Kai looked up from his newspaper and smirked at him. "My little secret" was his only answer before he went back to reading.

A few minutes later Rei was served a mountain with pancakes that Tala at some how had managed to make when Rei turned his back at him for just a little while. But Rei only ate a few and gave the rest to Tyson who sat drooling over the table, begging for more food. "Where are the others?" Kai asked looking around, "Hmm...well, Bry is still asleep just like the other two. I can understand why Kenny is still sleeping when he actually is sharing a room with those two" Tala paused and pointed at Tyson and Max that were joking about something.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Tyson yelled spitting food all over the table and everybody around it. "Damn it Tyson! Can't you keep your mouth shut when you're eating?!" an very angry blue-haired team captain yelled sending deadly glares at Tyson.

When they had cleaned the table they went into the living room to find something to do. "I know, lets play truth ore dare!" Max chirped jumping up and down on the couch. And that was exactly what they did, playing truth ore dare. Tala started, he looked at them and pointed to Kai, "Kai, truth ore dare?" Kai thought for a moment and then answered, "Dare" "Okay. I dare you to...hmmm...kiss Rei on the cheek!" At that Rei started to blush many shades of red. "Sure" was all Kai said before he bent over and kissed Reis cheek. The others cheered and started to clap their hands. "Great, now it's your turn Kai" "Okay, Tyson, truth ore dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to wake Bryan" Talas eyes widened and he looked at Kai as if he was crazy. "You really want Tyson dead, right?" "Yup" "Aww, come on guys. I mean it can't bee that bad right?" Tyson sounded calmer then he looked at that moment. "You don't know Bryan, Tyson" Tala replied.

Soon they all were on the upper floor in Talas and Bryans bedroom, they were going out, and were waiting for Tyson to try and wake Bryan up. They all tried to hold their laughter in when Tyson slowly crept up to the bed and poked Bryan in the side. "Ehmm...Bryan? It's time to wake up now, breakfast is ready" he whispered. The Russian just growled in his sleep and rolled over on the other side. Tyson turned around and gave Max a questioning look, but the blond only shrugged. "Okay, it's now ore never" then Tyson grabbed a glass with water that stood on the bedside table and poured it over the sleeping boy.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Bryan roared as he jumped up from the bed glaring around him. His eyes stopped at Tyson who still stood with the now empty glass in his hand, "He, he, good morning Bryan" right after he had said that Bryan leaped at him and started to chase him around the room yelling that if he ever did that again then he would rip his head of! "Come on Bryan it was a joke! Actually it was all Kais idea" Tala pointed out stopping his team-mate from killing a certain Bladebreaker. When Bryan heard that he turned towards Kai clenching his fists growling warningly.

None of them wanted a fight so instead they walked down into the living room. "Okay, explain" Bryan demanded as he sat down on the sofa looking at each one of them. "Ahh, Bry like I said before, it was a joke! We where playing truth ore dare and Kai dared Tyson to wake you up. Not a big deal!" the red-head explained. "Yeah, whatever". That's when Tala noticed how close Kai and Rei were sitting, their arms were brushing against each other but none of them seemed to mind it at all. "Kai, can I talk to you in the kitchen please" he simply said and walked out of the room. With a sigh Kai followed.

"What?" he asked looking at Tala who sat on the counter, his arms folded over his chest and one eyebrow raised. "What is going on between you and Rei?" "Huh? Nothing!" "Don't lie to me Hiwatari! I can see it perfectly well and you were sitting pretty close out there don't you think?" "Okay so what if it is? Do you have a problem with it?" At that Tala suddenly looked shocked. "Of course not! I have Bryan remember! I just wanted to now, guess I was a bit curious! Well you're lucky, he's a great guy" Then Tala hopped down and gave Kai a friendly hug. Kai watched him go a bit puzzled but smiled when Rei came in through the door. "What was that about?" the neko-jin asked placing a kiss on Kais cheek. "Nothing kitten" he responded as he kissed his kitten on the lips. Together they walked back into the living room and sat down in an armchair, Rei in Kais lap. The others didn't seem to mind, in fact Tala and Bryan were kissing pretty hungrily on the sofa until Kai interrupted them with a cough, they innocently looked up at him smiling, "What is it Kai?" Tala asked. "Get a room you to" was the answer, in two seconds the two boys were upstairs. Rei only laughed and snuggled closer to Kais chest and then fell asleep.

Tears from heaven: Well there it is. At least a bit longer than the others. I just doesn't have time to write! Sorry! (

Kai: I don't think they care as long you keep on writing.

Rei: Hmm...yeah. RxR please.


	4. Sickness

Tears from heaven: Hey everybody!! I'm back!

Kai: Yeah great!

Tala: I'm here too, with Bryan!

Kai: Oh brother.

Rei: Hello everybody, it's me, everybody's favourite little neko-jin.

Kai: Yes, finally a sane person to talk to.

Rei: Glad to hear you missed me.

Tala/Bryan: Hey Rei!

Rei: (blink, blink)

Kai: They seem to be a bit hyper don't you think?

Rei: Mhhm…

Tears from heaven: Okay, well here is the next chapter of winter romance´. Enjoy.

Reis P.O.V.

When I wake up, I'm on the bed in Kais and my room with a blanket covering me. How did I get here? Kai probably got tired of sitting in an armchair with me sleeping on him and brought me here. This bed is so comfy, but I can't go back to sleep. If I do then I won't be able to sleep tonight. Yawning I stand up from the bed and walks over to the window, it's snowing outside and I can see Tyson, Max, Tala and Bryan playing in the snow. I still have the blanket wrapped around me because it's pretty chilly in this room. Suddenly two strong arms wrap around me and the person pulls me closer. Of course I know it's Kai but I always jump when someone sneaks up behind me.

Kais P.O.V.

My kitten jumps a bit when I wrap my arms around him. "Hey, did I scare you?" I ask as I nuzzle his neck, which causes him to giggle a little. "Just a little. I wasn't prepared," he answers as he turns around in my arms. He's so perfect; I can never stop thinking of how much I love him or how beautiful he is. "I love you" I whisper and place a small kiss on his lips, but Rei wants more than that. Just one little kiss is never enough for him he always wants more. He lean into me in a, tempt to deepening the kiss, at that moment I can't let him down. Eagerly I slid my tongue into his mouth and start to massage his tongue. After a while he pull away and stand there looking into my eyes. His eyes are like two big pools with gold and I never get tired of staring into them. "I love you too" he mumbles and then leaves my arms. I follow him through the door and down the stairs; the others are still outside in the snow. Rei has disappeared somewhere soo I decides to lit a fire in the living room. Just when I get the damp firewood to burn the door creaks open and four shaking teens walks in. They all seem to be pretty cold and when they have taken their coats of they all walks into the living room and sit down in front of the warm fire. Kenny is still on the other floor working with something on his computer.

I take a seat at the sofa and soon get joined by Rei, he is shivering a bit and he looks a bit flushed. Carefully I place my hand on his forehead but immediately pulls back. He's burning up, that's why he was so tired earlier. "Hey, how do you feel?" I mumble as I place a kiss on his neck and wrapping my arms tighter around his slim waist. "Not so good", is his answer. Suddenly Rei sits up, this time he's as pale as a ghost, he is covering his mouth with his hand and soon runs into the nearest bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

We can all hear him throwing up; Tala looks at me with his eyebrow rose in a questioning way. "I think he might have the flue", is my answer as I stand up to go and check that he's all right. "Kitten?" I call when I knock on the bathroom door. No answer. "Rei?", a bit louder this time. When he still doesn't answer I push the handle down to find that the door is unlocked, quietly I slip inside only to find my kitten on the floor sobbing.

"Baby", I whisper, running my hand through his silky hair, he's soo beautiful. I know I say that a lot, but hey! You're supposed to say stuff like that about the one you love. Slowly he turns to me and buries his face in my chest. It hurts so much to see him like this; he looks so small and lost. Lovingly I wrap my arms around him and then lift him up in my arms (bridal style). The others watch as I carry him through the living room and up the stair to our room. He is shaking more now and I am really starting to worry about him. Of course I know that you can't die from the flue but I'm worried anyway!

Reis P.O.V.

It feels as if my head is going to explode any second! Where is Kai? Oh wait he's right here beside me. Is he talking to me? I surely can hear something but I don't know what it is. Probably my over heated brain, making me hear weird things! Stupid brain, can't you just leave me alone? Great now I'm talking to myself too! I must have a high fever.

I manage to open my eyes a little so I can look around. I'm not in the bathroom anymore, I'm in the bedroom lying in my and Kais bed again. "Kai?" I mumble sleepily gazing around me, he is standing beside me and is stroking my hair, I just haven't noticed until now. I can't help it when I start to purr like a small kitten being scratched behind its ear. It feels so good and I feel safe knowing that he's here to protect and take care of me. My eyes flutter close and I think that I might fall asleep soon.

How long I have been asleep I don't know but it must have been a while because it's completely dark outside. Rubbing my eyes I sit up in the bed looking around, I still feel a bit dizzy from earlier but I stand up anyway. That's when someone else in the bed starts to move, "Where are you going baby?" Kai whisper as he sits up in the bed rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What time is it?" I ask instead of answering his question.

He turns to look at the clock on his bedside table and then answers "2.30, at _night_!"

"Sorry, Kai-Koi I didn't know that I have been sleeping for that long" that's all I can say before I start to feel sick again. At this moment I'm very glad that Kai and I have a bathroom connected to our bedroom. In less than two seconds I'm in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. The rustle of sheets and the sound of soft footsteps on the rug tell me that Kai is coming to help me out. He has figured that I hate to throw up, probably since the last time when he found me crying in the bathroom.

My body trembles when another wave washes over me, and it starts all over again. Soon I can feel Kais hand rubbing my back as he knelt down next to me, "It's okay, relax" he whispers kissing the back of my neck lovingly. When it's over I fall back against his chest and he wrap his strong protecting arms around me once again. We just sit like that for a while. "Lets go back to sleep" is all he says before he picks me up and carries me into our bedroom placing me on my side of the bed. Then he too lay down and pulls me closer to him.

I cuddle up with my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeats. It's soothing and I can feel how my eyelids are getting heavier by every passing minute. Then I fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me protectively.

Normal P.O.V.

Kai wakes up to the sound of his koi purring in his ear. While rubbing his eyes he sits up and places a small but loving kiss on Reis pale lips, the boy is probably still sick because he is flushed. The tiger's eyes flutter open when he feels someone place a trail of butterfly kisses along his neck. "Good morning, beauty" Kai whispers kissing his kitten on the lips and strokes his face with the back of his hand.

"Morning Kai", the tiger answer and sits up in the bed stretching his arms above his head. His raven-locks fall over his shoulder and tickles Kais face, Rei giggle a little and then try to stand up from the bed. But instead he falls back onto the silky covers.

Reis P.O.V

I growl as I fall back onto the bed, Kai is just standing there smiling at me as if I were a three years old little kid, who have just learnt to walk. "Can you give me a hand or are you just going to stand there smiling at me all day?" I ask through gritted teeth. "Are you sure that you really should go up? I mean you didn't feel too well last night, remember?" he answers and folds his arms over his chest; I give him a pleading look. "Please Kai-koi! I really want to meet the others!" I say pouting like a small child. "Well, they can come up here to you, you know," he says and sits beside me on the bed.

I sigh crossing my arms over my chest just like Kai always does. There is no point in arguing with him when he has already made up his mind. "Good. I'll go down and tell them you want to see them". And with that he leaves.

Normal P.O.V.

The others are sitting downstairs eating breakfast. Tyson is arguing about something with Tala who seems to be ready to punch the shit out of him. But they stop the minute Kai walks in and glares at them.

"Hey, Kai. How's the kitty-cat?" Tala asks. "Better. He was up this night though, throwing up again."

Kai sigh a little and takes a seat across from Bryan rubbing his temples. "He feels a bit lonely and want to see you guys," he adds and looks at them. Tyson and Max are the first to rise and dashes up the stairs. Kenny soon follows them and then the older Russians also rose and walk up the stairs.

When they reach Kai and Reis room they smile a bit. The three Bladebreakers are sitting on the bed beside the sick neko-jin obviously telling him something fun because Rei is laughing pretty hard.

"Okay, what's so damn funny?" Tala asks walking into the room hands on his hips. The three boys look up at him and then burst out laughing again.

Tala has a confused look on his face while Kai and Bryan are sweat dropping. "Tyson just told me about your loss in the big snowball fight this morning," Rei explain giggling. "That wasn't fun!" the red-haired leader of the Demolition Boys answers pouting. "Yes it was," Max says grinning. Tala only snorts and turn to Rei. "Can I get you something?" he asks. But to his disappointment the neko-jin shake his head.

"You just trying to get away" he says. Bryan and Kai only sigh both leaning against the wall with their arms crossed over their chests. Soon they are all talking and are having a good time.

Tears from heaven: Okay. Well this chapter kind of sucked. Big time! I know I have done some mistakes in this story and I apologises for that! Some of you might think it is slightly rushed with Kai and Rei and everything and I'm soooo sorry for that. And I'm very sorry for forgetting Kenny! For a sec I forgot that he was in the story. But I'll try to not make any more mistakes!

Kai/Rei: RxR please!


	5. Invatations

Tears from heaven: And here comes chapter five! Hurray!

…………………….. …………………. ………………

As they left the neko-jin to rest Ian came running with a white letter in his hands yelling something about the world is coming to an end. Tala stopped him by grabbing his hair and took the letter from him.

"_Dear Bladebreakers Demolition Boys._

_We thought it would be nice if we all could meet again, hopefully as friends. So this is an invitation for you to come to a reunion party, to see some old friends again. Please call Robert at number: 94982536 and tell him if you will come or not._

_Team Majestics."_

Tala stopped reading and looked up at the others. Ian was sitting on the floor whining about how annoying these guys were. "Quiet!" Tala roared glaring at his teammate. "So? What do you guys think?"

Kai looked up and met the redhead's eyes, and then he nodded. "I think it would do us all good to get away from here for a while. We are already starting to get on each others nerves," he said giving a side-glance at Tyson.

"So it's seated then? We're going to catch up with some old friends. And Ian, I want you to behave while we are there. Understood?" The short blader nodded and looked away still mumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Max asked Ian who stood up and dusted himself of before answering, "I just can't stand those guys. They are just to _much_ with their big houses and fancy cars." The last part he mumbled wile he walked away.

Bryan who hadn't said a word left for the kitchen to grab something to eat while Kai walked upstairs to tell Rei about their plans.

……………..

Reis eyes fluttered open when he felt someone stroke his cheek lovingly and he found himself staring up into a pair of deep crimson orbs. Kai smiled and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey there," Kai whispered. "How long have I been asleep?" Rei asked, his voice hoarse from just wakening. After a quick glance at the clock Kai stated "Half un hour."

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I'm sorry. I just came to tell you that we are invited to a reunion party by the Majestics. All I have to do is call them and say that we'll be there."

"Sounds fun. Just don't blame me if I throw up in the car."

Kai laughed at that and then shook his head, "Of course not. And you and I can always stay here if you doesn't feel well." Then he left to let his kitten sleep; hopefully he would be better in the evening.

When he came back downstairs he found Bryan, Tala and Kenny in the kitchen. Tala and Bryan where sharing a bag with chips. The only one Tyson hadn't found yet. As always Kenny was typing away on his laptop not caring what was going on around him. If someone took his glasses he probably wouldn't notice. It wasn't as if he used them anyway.

"Told Rei yet?" Tala asked glancing at the other Russian who sat down in front of him. Kai nodded and took a hand full of crisps. "What did he think?"

"Said it would be fun. I just hope it doesn't tire him out to much, he is still sick."

"He'll be fine. If I where you I would worry about Johnny, I've seen the looks he gives your kitten."

Both Tala and Kai were surprised to hear Bryan talk like that. Usually he didn't talk more then answering questions. "I wont let him get near Rei while we are there," the bluenett answered growling slightly at the thought of Johnny alone with Rei.

"Don't worry. We'll help you keep an eye on the tiger." Tala replied. Bryan didn't say anything else; Kenny didn't seem to have even heard them. He was concentrated in upgrading Dragon and talking to Dizzy.

The hours passed by quickly and soon it was time for dinner and as always Tyson and Ian was arguing about what to eat. When their shouts became to loud Kai decided it was time to interrupt. Angrily he grabbed Tyson by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the living room while Tala followed with a struggling Ian. "Shut up before you wake Rei up!" the leader of the Bladebreakers hissed, but it was too late.

"What's going on?" a voice asked and when Kai turned around he saw Rei standing there in the doorway slowly rubbing his eyes. "Nothing kitten," he said gently as he walked over to him and pulled the younger teen against himself. Tyson was slightly shocked; he had never seen Kai show so many feelings before.

Kai smiled when Rei started to purr like a little kitten. Then they walked over to the couch and sat down; the neko-jin on his leaders/lovers lap. Tala turned back to the two teens in front of him and hissed between clenched teeth, "Now you two better keep it down. Go and order pizza if you're so damn hungry." The other two knew they better do as they where told if they didn't want the redhead angry, which they really didn't.

"Feeling better?" the bluenett asked in a whisper as he stroked his kittens' hair soothingly.

"Yes, I just have a little headache," Rei answered cuddling up closer to the warmth of Kais chest.

"We've got pizza coming in five minuets," Tala said when he came back into the living room seeing the two teens cuddled together on the couch. Rei seemed to have fallen asleep again and Kai was staring into the fire roaming in the fireplace. The leader of the Demolition Boys sat down in an armchair beside his friend and started to think about the party.

"Have you called Robert yet?"

Kai looked up to meet with two sparkling blue orbs and shook his head. "Not yet. You don't think you could do it, do you?"

"Sure I can call him."

Tala rose from his seat and walked over to the phone picking it up. "What's the number again?"

"94982536"

He waited for some time until someone picked up on the other line. "Roberts castle. This is Oliver speaking," a cheerful voice chirped. "Hey Oliver it's Tala here. How's it going?"

"Tala! Nice of you to call us. We're doing great thank you. So are you guys coming or do we have to sent back all the food we've ordered for Tyson?"

"Don't bother. We're coming! But Rei will take it easy, hasn't felt to well these last two days."

"Poor boy. Tell him I will make my special chicken soup for him when he gets here."

"Sure. See you all in a while. Oh, by the way. Is someone going to pick us up or are we going to have to go out looking for you?"

"No, no, Robert will send a car. It will pick you up tomorrow around twelve so be ready."

"Okay, bye"

" Bye"

Then they hung up. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tyson rushed to the door. He then came back with his arms full of pizza cartons. "Food!" he yelled and soon everyone was in the living room eating. Well everyone but Rei who didn't feel hungry. After the dinner Kai sent Rei back to bed with the promise to not stay up too long. Soon, everyone had gone to sleep.

……………………………..

Tears from heaven: Here it is! Please tell me what you think.

Rei: Poor me. Why do I have to be sick?

Tears from heaven: Cause' it is soo cute when Kai take care of you!

Rei: Okay whatever. RxR please!


End file.
